


Мелодии былых времен

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Зиму 2015-го Баки проводит в Будапеште.





	Мелодии былых времен

Будапешт.  
Январь, 2015.

С начала зимы погода не радует. Туманы да вязкая влажная взвесь, висящие над городом как дымовая завеса, изматывают нервы и кошельки. Если перед Рождеством ещё как-то удавалось сводить концы с концами, то в середине января владельцы сувенирных лавок при встрече все чаще сетуют на проседающую выручку и клянут на чем свет стоит этот мягкий европейский климат.

Людей на улице Ваци не много, а посетителей в лавке и того меньше. Господин Балаж Немет достает из ящика пластинку и осторожно – в плохую погоду разбитые артритом пальцы ноют особенно сильно – заводит старый граммофон.

Впервые господин Балаж Немет замечает его вечером во вторник, когда затянувшийся с выходных дождь наконец-то стихает, на улице появляются немногочисленные туристы, а в лавке – первые посетители. Этот человек неспешно перебирает пластинки в дальнем углу, откуда доносятся тихие звуки джаза, и, кажется, совсем не обращает внимания на происходящее вокруг, только изредка косится на дверь да потирает левое плечо. На нем бесформенная куртка и кепка, надвинутая до самых бровей, но дальнозоркие глаза старика выхватывают из тени заросшее щетиной, но всё еще молодое лицо.

Господин Балаж Немет видит немало таких, как он, особенно по вечерам в подворотнях Эржебетварош, когда спешит домой после затянувшегося дня в своей лавке. Обычно, завидев очередную компанию ребят с нездоровым блеском в глазах, он спешит подобру-поздорову перейти на другую сторону улицы… Этот странный человек вызывает беспокойство. Но пока господин Балаж Немет тревожно оглядывается по сторонам и собирается с духом, чтобы прогнать его, тот, словно призрак, исчезает сам. Кажется, даже колокольчик на двери не звякает. 

Второй раз он появляется спустя сутки. В какой-то момент на фоне приглушенного вечерними сумерками окна возникает темный силуэт. Он крутит в руках пластинку, вынимает из конверта осторожно, словно боится сломать, и проводит затянутым в перчатку пальцем по гладкой черной поверхности. Подносит пластинку к лицу, замирает, вдыхая запах старого картона и винила... 

Господин Балаж Немет отворачивается. Он слишком хорошо знает, как это бывает, когда вдруг услышишь смутно знакомый запах, но еще не понимаешь, откуда он и что значит для тебя. И пока ты изо всех сил пытаешься вспомнить, он ускользает, как дым сквозь дрожащие пальцы. Он и сам не раз стоял вот так, посреди толпы, пока однажды не осенило: пудра, Chanel и шерсть. Таким он запомнил пальто своей покойной жены. Господин Балаж Немет громко сморкается в носовой платок. Странный парень в кепке, словно опомнившись, быстро возвращает пластинку на место и, втянув голову в плечи, выскальзывает из лавки.

Два дня его не видно. На третий вечер господин Балаж Немет протирает пыль с сувенирных тарелок в нише у входа и, когда тот проходит мимо, каким-то чудом не задев его рукавом, вдруг с удивлением признается себе: он ждал его. 

Он никогда не задерживается надолго. Но к следующей среде господин Балаж Немет замечает, что какие-то пластинки он рассматривает дольше других. В субботу к моменту его прихода в лавке уже играет оркестр Глена Миллера, а господин Балаж Немет улыбается, глядя на вдруг посветлевшее, умиротворенное лицо своего странного посетителя.

Крупные капли ледяного дождя взрывают тишину, разлетаясь автоматной очередью по жестяной крыше, когда он уже собирается уходить. Он неуверенно оглядывается на хозяина лавки, поглубже заворачивается в свою безразмерную куртку и уже нехотя делает шаг в сторону выхода, когда его настигает скрипучее:  
– Эй, мистер! 

Он замирает в напряжении, словно зверь, готовый сорваться с места, едва почует опасность. Господин Балаж Немет качает головой, ведь это ему здесь положено бояться чужаков. Но тот уже не кажется ему похожим на бродягу или наркошу, и господин Балаж Немет, решившись, продолжает уверенно и спокойно на грубоватом английском:  
– Вы пришли слушать музыку, так ведь? Слушайте. 

Он кивает на маленькую скамеечку, как будто случайно оставленную в дальнем углу, и скрывается в подсобке. 

В подсобке пыльно и тесно, но старый термос исправно хранит тепло, а господин Балаж Немет знает толк в чае. Аромат чабреца наполняет воздух, и в прохладном полумраке пар, исходящий от кружки, согревает руки и сердце. 

Когда господин Балаж Немет возвращается в зал, незнакомец так и стоит, ссутулившись, напротив окна. Он протягивает парню кружку, но тот отчего-то медлит, бросает взгляд на дверь. Господин Балаж Немет вздыхает: он видит сомнение на лице парня. Но вот что-то меняется в нем, и после затянувшегося молчания тот наконец произносит по-венгерски:  
– Спасибо.  
Голос незнакомца хриплый, как бывает, если очень долго ни с кем не разговаривать. Махнув рукой – сиди, мол, – господин Балаж Немет возвращается к себе за конторку, краем уха успевая уловить тихий шепот за спиной: «Я есть. Я живой». А может, это ему только кажется.  
За окном уже давно темно, но дождь всё идёт и идёт. Одна за другой закрываются лавки по соседству. Господин Балаж Немет читает газету. Странный гость его тихо дремлет с кружкой остывшего чая под звуки довоенного оркестра.


End file.
